Wait A Minute! I Was Cloned?
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Takes place a week after the end of the show. Pietro discovers he was cloned and meets two of the clones. He trys to find the person who cloned him and find out why he was cloned. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

This takes one week after the last episode of X-Men Evolution. It's too bad it's over. I wish it wasn't cancelled. I liked X-Men Evolution. Sure, some parts were bad and/or wrong, but it had lots of good parts too. I wish they continued it. Made at least one more season.

If I owned X-Men Evolution, I'd have Pietro and Wanda be good guys and join X-Factor and I'd have the X-Men go to space in season 5.

Enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

Apocalypse was gone. Every one had gone back to their usual (mutated) life.

Mystique and Sabretooth had gone off somewhere. No one knew where they were. Peter (Colossus) went back to Russia. Remy (Gambit), John (Pyro), and Tabitha joined the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood was now an ally to Xavier and his X-Men. They are under his protection and are gaining extra funds from him. Wanda has regained her memories and she and Pietro are very close. She realized the stuff that happened to her wasn't Pietro's fault.

Right now, the Brotherhood was at the boarding house. Lance was playing is guitar. Todd and Fred were watching the new big screen TV. Tabitha was listening to her music. Wanda was reading a book. Remy, John, and Pietro were playing a card game.

Then the News came on.

"Aw, not the news!" whined Todd.

"Don't be a baby," said Remy. "You could learn something from the news. Or at least hear a juicy story."

_"We interrupt this program with important news. Two hours ago, a mutant wrecked five entire streets. He or she ran so fast. His or her speed shattered building windows, destroyed cars, and caused so much more havoc."_

The Brotherhood stared at Pietro.

"What? You think _I_ did that?" asked Pietro.

"You did it before," said Tabitha.

"That was a long time ago in New York City. I didn't do it this time. I'm sure there are other mutants out there with super speed. Plus, I was here all day."

"That's true," said Remy.

"Then who did it?" asked John. "Ya think someone is trying to set Quickie up?"

"It's possible," said Lance.

"But who would want to set Pietro up?" asked Fred. "And why?"

"Hey, Speedy, know any other mutants with super speed?" asked Tabitha.

"No," said Pietro. "I never met another mutant with the same power as me."

"Well, if this new mutant gets you into any trouble, he or she will have to deal with me," said Wanda.

"Told you the news would have something juicy, Todd," said Remy.

* * *

In an ally in Bayville, two figures talked to each other.

"I'm scared. What if he finds us?"

"I won't let him. He's not taking us back."

"Do you think we'll find our genetic template here?"

"Yes. He's here. I know he is."

"Of course you do. We know him. We are him."

"No. We're us."

"We have his memories. We know his life."

"But we're not him. Let's go."

"Coming."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro was with his girlfriend Laura (X-23) at a local cafe.

"Logan would turn you into a shish kebob if he ever found out we were dating," said Laura.

"I don't dought he would try," said Pietro. "But I'm too fast for him to lay a claw on me."

"True."

"And that wouldn't stop us from seeing each other."

"His disapproval isn't stopping us from seeing each other now."

"Exactly."

"It's exciting, isn't it?

"It'll both a trill and a challenge."

(It's a challenge because Logan has heighten senses and could smell Pietro's scent. They've been masking his scent.)

They smiled at each other. Pietro took Laura's hand in his and used his thumb to rub it.

"I'm glad HYDRA is gone and S.H.I.E.L.D. is leaving you alone," said Pietro.

"And I'm glad Magneto is leaving you alone," said Laura.

"Yeah. I still like being extraordinary, but right now, after what's happened, I'd like some peace and have everything be normal."

"That's be nice. But I'm not sure that'll happen?"

"Why not, X?"

"I saw the news. Someone has it out for you."

"So? If someone wants to mess with me, they're going to have to be a lot better then that."

Suddenly, a big gust of wind went passed the cafe and the windows shattered. Some people screamed.

Pietro and Laura shot up.

"It's him!" yelled Laura.

"Hang on," said Pietro.

He carried Laura piggy-back style and ran towards the direction the other speed demon went.

The speedy mutant was now running around cars, the cars were lifted off the ground and crashed into buildings.

Pietro stopped after feet away from him. Laura got off her boyfriend's back and the claws came out.

"Hey!" shouted Pietro, trying to get the other speed mutant's attention.

The mutant turned his head to look at Pietro. He was dressed in a blue and silver suit with a blue and silver helmet that covered his whole head so you couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" demanded Laura.

"My name is Q1. I've been waiting for you."

He pointed at Pietro.

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"So I can fight and finish you off! Because of you, I went through hell!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

Q1 dashed at Pietro. He throw his fist out, but Pietro dodged. Laura was going to cut open Q1's back, but he ran behind her and pushed her to the ground.

"Stay out of my way, girl! This is between me and him!"

"Laura, I got this," said Pietro. "He wants me."

Q1 tried to punch Pietro with his right fist, but Pietro caught it with his right hand. Pietro tried to punt Q1 with his left hand, but Q1 caught his hand. Then Q1 headbutted Pietro and because of the helmet, it really hurt.

"Ahhhh!"

Pietro forehead was bleeding.

He kneed Q1 in the stomach, then flipped him, throwing him to the ground.

"Why are you fighting me?" demanded Pietro.

"STOP!"

Laura and Pietro turned to the voice that spoke. A little boy, who looked to be about ten years old, stood there with an unhappy look on his face. He had white hair and blue eyes.

"Q0, I told you to wait for me!" yelled Q1.

(His name is Q0, not QO. That's the number zero, not the letter O. So his name is pronounced Q Zero.)

"Don't hurt him, Pietro!" begged Q0.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Q0. That's my big brother Q1. Well, we're not really brothers, exactly."

Q1 stood up and removed his helmet.

Pietro and Laura gasped.

Q1 looked just like Pietro!

"Who are you?" Pietro and Laura demanded.

"I came from you," said Q1.

"We're your clones," said Q0.

* * *

Q1 and Q0 are clones of Pietro and they're OCs because Pietro has no clones in the comics or cartoons.

Please leave a review for this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Wildcat: I'm working on starting one of the story ideas you sent me. I'm pretty busy. This is my four week of school, plus I have lots of story ideas in my head. I'll try to use one of your ideas as soon as I can.

As for the detail, I'm trying. Give me a break. I know you're not trying to insult me or be pushy or anything, and I don't blame you for wanting more detail, but I can't help it. Sometimes I just can't give good detail in a story. Mostly right now is because of school and sometime stupid writer's block comes along.

I promise to work on the detail.

Enjoy this chapter. Hope there's enough detail in it for you.

* * *

"My. . . My clones?" Pietro forced out.

"This is a joke, right?" said Laura.

"Yeah, that's it. You guys aren't my clones. Who are you? Are you Mystique? Mystique, are you playing some kind of trick on me?"

"I'm not the blue bitch," said Q1.

"Blue-"

"That's what you dubbed her, isn't it?"

Pietro nodded.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Laura. "If you're really Pietro's clones, then tell us, who cloned you and why?"

"Uh, we don't know the doctor's name," said Q0.

"But we do know why we were made," muttered Q1. "We were made to be weapons."

"Been there," said Laura. "Done that."

"I don't get it," said Pietro. "Who would clone me? And why?"

"And why did you attack Pietro?" Laura asked Q1.

"It's his fault! Everything that happened to me is because of him!"

'Deja vu,' thought Laura. "Q1, I'm a clone too. Well, I'm sort of a clone. I blamed the person I was cloned from for all the torture I went through, but it wasn't his fault. Just like it's not Pietro's fault that you were made and forced to be a weapon."

"Let's talk some place more private," said Pietro. "Out in the open here is not good. Plus, the cops can come any moment to arrest us for the damage caused here."

"Let's go to the mansion. Call and tell the Brotherhood to meet us there."

* * *

They X-Men and Brotherhood stared at Q1 and Q0 in shock. They were all in the den at the X-Mansion.

"I don't believe it," whispered Todd.

"First Logan was cloned, now Pietro?" asked Kurt.

'Q0 looks like a mini Speedy,' thought Tabitha.

"Oh great," muttered Evan. "One Pietro is bad enough!"

"Aw, you're so cute," Kitty cooed to Q0.

He smiled at her.

"If you two could please explain to us," said Charles. "Where did you two come from?"

"We don't really know where we were," said Q0.

"We were in a lab, but we don't know where the lab was," said Q1, his arms crossed.

"Do you know who made you?" asked Scott.

"We saw the doctor's face a few times, but we never learned his name," said Q0. "But we saw his assistant a lot. He was an okay guy. His name was Ben Reilly. He explained to us that we were Pietro's clones."

"Why was Pietro the one who was cloned?" asked Jean.

"Apparently, his DNA was better," said Q1. "Human DNA was too weak."

"But if mutant DNA was better, then it could've been any mutant's DNA."

"It's because of his super speed. It grants him numerous abilities. One of them being resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries."

"Really?" Lance asked Pietro.

"Well, when Magneto put me through training, he tested my body too see it's limits. Whenever I was tested to see how hurt I'd get from tremendous impact forces, I'd always be okay."

"That's amazing," said Jubilee.

"Are there, like, clones of all of us?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know if any of you have your own clones," said Q0. "You might, but neither Q1 or I know about them. We do know there are more Pietro clones."

"There are more?" asked/exclaimed Pietro. "How many?"

"I dunno."

"I need to step out for a minute."

Pietro ran out of the room at super speed.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Wildcat: It's okay. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to bug me about the detail. I understand. And I'll try to put more detail. I hope you get to make your own account. You have some great story ideas and I bet you'll be a great fanfic writer.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Pietro stood alone on a cliff not too far from the mansion. He looked out, watching the ocean waves.

"Pietro?" He turned around to see Laura. "Are you okay?"

He looked away. "I don't know. I'm not sure what to feel. This is just too weird. I have clones."

"But who would want to clone you?"

"I bet Magneto did this."

"Your dad cloned you?"

"He always did experiment to make me a strong soldier. I bet he made the clones so he could have a powerful army."

"You don't know that for sure."

"There's one way to find out."

Pietro pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"How long have you two been alive?" asked Rogue.

"I was born five weeks ago," said Q0.

"And you?" Remy asked Q1.

"I was born two months ago," said Q1.

"You're only two months old, but you look seventeen?" asked Todd.

"Well I am Maximoff's clone, after all."

"And being his clones, we have all his memories," said Q0.

"All of them?" asked Lance.

He nodded. "I remember playing with my sister when we were little and I remember the day she was taken away. I remember joining the Brotherhood and fighting the X-Men. But non of that was really me. It was the real Pietro. But I remember."

"We know we're not him, but every fiber in our bodies tell us we're him because we came from him," said Q1.

"Wait, if you look completely like Pietro, then why doesn't Q0 look completely like him too?" asked Kurt. "He's ten, not seventeen like you and Pietro."

"They weren't finished with us. There was a mistake and Q0 came out as a little kid instead of a teenager. They were going to age him, then wipe his and my memories so we didn't have Maximoff's memories and we'd think we were someone else."

"This is crazy," said Scott.

"We just had to deal with Apocalypse, now we have to deal with mad scientists and clones," said Bobby.

"This mess wouldn't have happened if the doctor didn't find Maximoff so interesting," sneered Q1.

"Don't blame Pietro for this," said Charles. "He didn't know he was going to be cloned."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's the doc who created you," said Logan.

"How did you realize you weren't the real Pietro?" asked Sam.

"What are the other Pietro clones like?" Tabby.

"When did you find out you were a clone?" asked Jamie.

"It all started two months ago," said Q1.

_Flashback_

_Q1 was laying in a bed. He heard voices._

_"He's waking up."_

_"Hello," said an African man. "My name is Ben Reilly. Don't worry about trying to take. You can't yet. You were brought into the world about a week ago. So your body is still forming. You've been heavily sedated so as to not hurt yourself. I know in your mind, you're a little freaked out and confused right now, but don't worry about that either._

_Okay, in your head you remember yourself was Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver. But You're **not **'re a replica of him created by me and my team. You're safe an okay._

_You're phase five of the project, actually. The goal was to process a clone of Pietro Maximoff. Why him? Because, well, because of his mutant powers. And you are a rousing success. You're the best one so far. We're really- this is very, very exciting._

_I know you may be confused with those memories, but don't worry. We have a psych team coming soon and you'll be stripped of all those memories and you'll have new ones implanted in no time. In fact, you won't even remember this conversation, the fact that you're a clone, or any of this."_

_Q1 was starting to get sleepy again._

_"See, the reason Pietro Maximoff is so **perfect **for cloning is they-we-needed something **stronger**, more **durable **than the human genome. We needed something more. And you were it._

_You're part of a launch-series of cloning experiments. Every one of you is a little different than the next. And each of you will be trained and/or experimented on for the government in search of, or in place of, the elusive Super-Soldier Serum. Yeah, you may be the next Captain America. Can you imagine? Can you-Oh. He's out. Okay, kid, you sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."_

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was silent.

"So, you were made by the government?" asked Kitty.

"That's what I was told," said Q1. "Everyday, I had to train. Had to be perfect. Be a soldier. A weapon."

Logan's hand tightened into a fist.

"How did you get away?" asked Kurt.

"It happened a week ago," said Q0.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Wildcat: I'm still alive and kickin'. Just had a writer's block. I'm glad I'm your favorite active writer. And I agree. I hate it when writers write good stories, but never update on them. I'll try to update another X-Men Evolution story soon.

Oh, and I have a Wolverine And The X-Men story if you wanna read it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Q1 was was just finishing his daily training. Ben and other scientists were watching him._

_"Bravo, Q1!" said Ben, clapping._

_"Don't call me that!" snapped Q1._

_Every since he was born, Q1 wasn't comfortable at all. He still carried the memories and experiences of Pietro Maximoff and he was getting more and more aggravated._

_He hated what he was going though._

_"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine" said Ben. "Our psych team will help you. Meet the person that's going to help you. Cassandra Webb."_

_A woman with dark, chin length hair and sunglasses entered the room. She was in a wheelchair._

_"I know this has been difficult," said Cassandra. "It'll all be over in a minute."_

_"Get away from me!" yelled Q1._

_"Q1, please." Ben tried to reason with the clone. "We just-"_

_"AHHHH! STOP! THAT HURTS!"_

_"That's Q0!" exclaimed Q1. "What's happening to him!"_

_"He's going to be fine. They're just aging him."_

_"THEY'RE HURTING HIM!"_

_Q1 burst out of the part of the lab he was in and rushed to Q0's screams._

_The clone kicked out a door and found two scientist grabbing hold of the smaller clone._

_"DO YOU FUCKEN TOUCH HIM!" roared Q1._

_He ripped the head of of one doctor, and stabbed the other in the heart with a knife._

_"Q1!" exclaimed Q0, hugging him._

_"We're getting out of here, kid," said Q1._

_"AAARRGGH!"_

_CRASH!_

_"W-what was that?" asked Q0, scared._

_"Come on!" ordered Q1._

_They ran out of the room and went into another one._

_"It's dark," said Q0._

_Some light went on._

_Q1 gasped at what he saw._

_"Know way."_

_"Who are you?"_

_Standing in front of him was another Pietro clone. Just like Q1 looked just like Pietro, this guy did as well._

_"Who are you? demanded the other Pietro clone. "Why do you look like me!"_

_"I don't," said Q1. "I don't look like you and you don't look like me. We look like Pietro. You and me. We're his clones."_

_"I'm no clone! I'm Quicksilver! Fastest mutant alive!"_

_"No! I am!"_

_Another Pietro clone was there. Same face, same hair color, same hair style, same body. Only difference was instead of blue eyes, his eyes were gray._

_"Oh my god!" exclaimed Q0. "There really **are **more clones!"_

_"What the fuck?"_

_Q1 looked around the room. There was one Pietro clone who was taller and more muscular then all of them. Another had black hair and looked kinda gothish. Another had his left side of his face is disfigured._

_"Whoah," said the one with the disfigured face._

_"Okay. This is weird," said the one with gray eyes._

_"What is this?" asked the Pietro clone who told Q1 he was Quicksilver. "What have you done to me?"_

_"Everyone just cool it," said the raven haired goth Pietro. "I'm sure Ben can straiten this out. Now, let's just go back to our rooms and-"_

_"Hell no!" snapped the muscular Pietro. "I'm out of here!"_

_He ran and busted a hole in the wall._

_"I'm out too!" said Quicksilver._

_"Wait!"_

_Soon only Q1, Q0, and gothic Pietro were left._

_"If you wanna stay, fine," said Q1. "But we're not going to take any more abuse."_

_He picked up Q0 and ran out._

_End of Flashback_

"So, here we are," said Q1. "With every fiber of my being telling me I'm Pietro Maximoff. I remember everything I have ever done, said, smelled, eaten, I remember it all. Except I'm not. Non of us are."

"Oh my god," said Kitty, coverine her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"So, the others escaped?" asked Lance.

"Yeah," said Q0. "We all went our separate ways. Me and Q1 stayed together, though. He took care of me. He was like my big brother."

"And what?" Remy asked Q1. "You thought that killing Pietro would make the pain stop?"

"I didn't plan on killing him," said Q1. "Just fight and beat him. I didn't know what else to do."

He looked down. "I hate the name Q1, but that's who I am. I don't want to be called Pietro 'cause I'm not him. Everything in me says I am, but I'm not and it frustrats me."

"I'll bet it does," said Scott.

"I'm sorry, Q1."

Pietro and Laura entered the room.

"But maybe when your creator comes, you can give him a piece of your mind."

"Pietro thinks Magneto created Q1 and Q0 and invited him over," said Laura.

"You invited that ass-jack here?" growled Logan.

"So we can find the truth," said Pietro. "He should be here shortly."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Magneto, wearing normal clothes, not his armor, helmet, and cape, entered the den.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Pietro?"

"We want you to explain them." Pietro pointed to the clones.

Erik stared at the them. He studied the boy who looked just like his son and the child who looked just like a mini child version of Pietro.

"What the hell?"

"Admit it," said Pietro. "You created them."

"Pietro, I assure you, I did not create them."

"Yeah right," scoffed Wanda. "You made them so you could have someone with Pietro's powers to help you with your plans after Pietro quit."

"He's telling the truth," said Charles. "Without his helmet, I am able to read his mind. He did not create Q1 or Q0."

Pietro snapped his fingers. "Dang! I thought for sure Magneto did this."

"So we still don't know who made the clones," said Kurt.

"This sucks, yo," said Todd.

"This is a very crazy, confusing day," said Erik, siting in a chair. "First my wife comes back to me, now my son is cloned? What's next?"

"Back up," said Pietro. "Your wife came back to you?"

"Erik," said Charles, gently. "Magda is-"

"No, Charles, she is not dead. She came to my house this morning."

"W-what?" asked Wanda. "Sh-she did?"

Erik nodded. "She's here now. Magda, may you can in?"

A woman who looked like an adult version of Wanda entered the room. She was tall and thin, had long, black hair, blue eyes, and was very beautiful.

"Magda?" asked Pietro. "Magda as in Magda Lehnsherr? Magda my mother? Mommy?"

"Mom?" asked Wanda. "Mommy, is that you?"

Magda smiled. "Hello, my children."

The twins were speechless. So were the X-Men and Brotherhood.

"This just keeps getting weirder," said Lance.

"Come here," said Magda.

She wrapped her arms around the twins, hugging them both. They hugged her back, smiling.

Their mother had returned to them.

"Magda, how are you here?" asked Charles. "We were told you died in a storm, perished in the cold."

"It's a long story," said Magda.

"Let's here it," said Q1. "That's what's been going on all day. Story telling."

"Alright. Where to begin?"

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone watched Magda and listened to her story.

"After Erik killed the people who burnt down our house, I ran away from his, scared. I didn't know what else to do. I meant an evolved cow named Bova. She took me to Wundagore Mountain. Shortly, I found I was pregnant with the twins. Bova took care of me. She was my midwife when I gave birth.

After I gave birth, I felt the twins with Bova, hoping they'd be safe with her. I fled into the cold. I don't know how, but I maneged to survive. I lived in a small village for a few years. I was alone."

Erik wrapped his arms around his wife, hating himself.

"I came to America three years ago. I've watched my family from afar, too scared to reveal I was still alive. I heard news of Erik dying then coming back to life. I went to his house to see him."

Magda giggled. Erik blushed.

"What happened?" asked John.

"He went crazy. He started to scream. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He passed out. I woke him up and when he saw me again, he passed out once more."

Snickers could be heard.

"How would you react if your dead wife just showed up on your doorstep one day!" Erik blushed a deep shade of red.

Charles patted his shoulder. "It's alright, old friend." He had a big grin on his face. It sort of looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh himself.

Erik turned away.

"What?" asked Wanda. "You think you could just show up and act like we're a normal, happy family? You left us! Father found us anyway! You were never there for Pietro or me! You were never a mother to us!"

Magda frowned sadly. "You have every right to be mad at me, Wanda. I wasn't there for you and I'm very sorry for that. But I'm here now and I want to make things right again."

"Something's not right," Hank whispered to Ororo.

"You're right. She looks too young to be their mother."

Scott and the X-Men moved away so no one could hear them.

"Don't you find this odd?" asked Scott. "First two Pietro clones show up, now Pietro's mom."

"You think she has something to do with the Qs?" asked Kitty.

"We need to be careful around her. She may not be who she claims she is."

"I'm willing to give you a second chance, Mom," said Pietro.

Magda smiled at her son. "Thank you, Pietro."

"Magda, I was a fool back then," said Erik. "Please forgive me."

"I already have. I never stopped loving you."

They leaned closer.

"Whoa!" said Pietro, looking away. "Parents about to kiss! Gross!"

"Shut up." Wanda light hit her brother and smirked. "Don't be a baby."

Pietro smiled. "Never thought I'd see my parents act all lovey dovey like a normal married couple. Today is became a good day."

"Yeah, for you!" snapped Q1.

"Who are you?" asked Magda.

"I'm your son Pietro. And so is he."

He picked Q0 up. The little boy smiled and waved at her.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Magda was confused.

"I don't know the whole story myself," said Erik. "It appears someone cloned Pietro."

"It's not just us," said Q1. "There are more Pietro clones."

"More! How many more?"

SHIELD soldiers crashed through the windows. The girls screamed.

"No one move!" one soldier ordered.

Nick Fury entered the mansion.

"Fury!" yelled Logan. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're here for Pietro," said Fury.

"Me?" exclaimed Pietro. "Why me? What did I do?"

"You're the center of the biggest genetic disaster since the Hulk."

"I'm still not sure what's happening, but I know whatever it is, it's not Tro's fault!" said Lance.

"I know it's not. It's his clones. But Pietro must end as well."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just surrender, kid," said Fury.

"Uh, no." said Pietro.

He jumped up, did a flip, and landed behind a SHIELD soldier. He disarmed the guy and knocked him out cold in less then 10 seconds.

"FIRE!"

Weapons fired everywhere.

"Aaiiee!" screamed Jubilee.

"Get down!" shouted Bobby.

Logan slashed some guns with his claws.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Q1 punched one SHIELD soldier in the jaw. He put on his helmet and picked Q0 up.

"We're leaving."

"But what about the others?"

"They'll be fine."

Q1 and Q0 ran away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Magda.

"MAGDA!" screamed Erik.

He used his powers to make the guard's gun shoot the guard who was attacking his wife.

A SHIELD guard had a gun behind Pietro's head.

"Say goodnight, kid."

Laura used her claws to gun the gun. Then she kicked the soldier into a wall.

"Thanks," said Pietro. "Don't know how I missed him."

"Tro, you need to get out of here!" yelled Lance.

"I can't just leave you all!"

A guard shot him with a gun. Fortunately, it wasn't the kind of gun with bullets, it it still hurt Pietro. The force blasted him out a window. Pietro was able to do a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Ow."

"It's over, Pietro," said Fury. "Just come peacefully."

"If I could do things peacefully, I'd've been an X-Man _years _ago."

Fury held a gun up.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I have no choice."

Then someone kicked Fury, sending him crashing into the fountain.

Pietro stared in shock.

It was himself, but with jet black hair instead of snow white.

"Come with me."

The clone took Pietro's hand and they ran off.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Pietro and the clone were on top of a moving truck.

"So," said Pietro. "You're another one of my clones?"

"Yeah," said the clone.

"You kinda look like me. And you kinda look like a boy version of Wanda."

"Guess that's why I'm calling myself Wietro."

(Pronounced we-ay-tro. It's like pe-ay-tro, but with a we instead of pe.)

"Cute. I little combination of Wanda and Pietro."

They were silent for awhile.

"So, how did you find me?" asked Pietro.

"I am your clone," said Wietro. "I have your memories. I know where the X-Mansion and the Brotherhood House is. When you weren't at the house, I went to the mansion and saw SHIELD attack the place."

"Why were you looking for me? I thought you stayed with whoever you were with at wherever you were."

"I left shortly after the others did. I was looking for them to make sure they never find you. I didn't want them to disturb your life or make things complicated for you. But it ended up happening anyway."

"You can say that again. How can we fix this?"

"Find the other clones. After that, I have to idea."

"Me and Laura found two of them. Q1 and Q0. But they ran away. We need to find them somehow. And we need to find the person who cloned you and them. Do you know who?"

"No. But Ben might. We can go asked him."

"Sounds like a plan."

Silence.

"How old are you?" asked Pietro.

"Fifteen days," said Wietro. "I have your most resent memories. Like Apocalypse. And Laura."

"She's _my _girlfriend."

"You, me, we, care about her every much. I know she's yours, but like I said, I'm your clone. And being your clone, I also have your feelings."

"But I only like Pietro."

"What the heck?"

They turned around to see Laura also on the truck.

"I sniffed your sent and followed you," said Laura.

Wietro retched out and hugged Laura. She and Pietro frowned.

"You're not my boyfriend." Laura lightly pushed him aside and went by Pietro's side.

"Sorry," said Wietro, softly.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "You're confused. I'm going to make the doctor pay for the mess he made."

* * *

Please leave this chapter a review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" asked Laura.

"We're going to find Ben," said Wietro.

"You sure he knows where the doctor is?" asked Pietro.

The cloned nodded his head.

They stayed on top of the truck until Wietro said, "This is our stop."

They jumped off and walked toward a warehouse by the docks.

"Ben's here?" asked Pietro.

"There's a lab in that warehouse," said Wietro.

He hands started to glow.

"You're Pietro's clone, but you have Wanda's powers?" said Laura, her eyebrow rose.

"Don't ask. I don't know why."

Ben was looking through a microscope. He heard a small noise and turned around.

Nothing was there.

He shrugged and went back to his work.

Then he was blasted five feet way. He crashed to the floor.

"Hello, Ben," said Wietro.

"One of the clones," said Ben.

"Call me Wietro."

Laura popped out the claws in her right hand and cut the microscope.

"That'll be you if you don't talk," she growled.

Ben got up and back away. His hands were up in defence.

"Easy now. No need to get violent."

He backed into Pietro.

"Hi. I'm Pietro. The real Pietro. Where's your boss, assistant?"

Ben gulped. "I-I don't know!"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Ben started to run. Pietro shook his head.

"And this dude's a scientist?"

He was going to run after him, but someone else did. He punched Ben in the back and knocked him down hard.

It was Q1. He was now sitting on top of Ben. Q0 was standing next to him.

"Q1? Q0? What are you two doing here?" asked Pietro.

"You're not the only one who wants revenge against the doctor," said Q1.

He turned his attention to Ben.

"I have nothing against you, Ben, but you don't tell me the name of the guy who made me and where he is, I'll kill you nice and slow."

"H-his na-name is Miles Warren!"

"And where is Dr. Warren?"

* * *

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Wanda, Lance, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Todd, Rogue, Kurt, Tabby, and Bobby stood outside in front of an abandoned facility.

They other students and the adults were still at the mansion.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Bobby.

"Pietro called on his cell phone and told me this if where that Warren guy was hiding," said Lance.

"Should we wait for them?" asked Jean.

"All let that guy make more clones? No way!" said Wanda.

"Let's split up," said Scott.

Lance, Kitty, Wanda, Todd, and Tabby went one way and Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby went another.

"It's creepy in here," said Kitty.

"Don't be a baby," said Todd. "It's not that bad."

"Just needs a few touches and this place can be a cool hang out," said Tabby.

"Who care?" asked Wanda. "We need to find Miles and stop him from making Pietro clones."

"Wanda? Is that you I hear?"

"Pietro?"

They all looked around.

"Where are you, Pietro?" asked Lance.

"Right here."

Pietro stepped out. The left side of his face was disfigured and he was smiling, which made him look even scarier.

Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"You're a Pietro clone?" asked Bobby. "You're too big and muscular to be his clone."

"And I'm stronger then the real Pietro and all the other clones!" shouted the muscular Pietro. "I'm invincible and unstoppable! I'm Quicknaut!"

"A combination of Quicksilver and Juggernaut," said Scott. "This can't be good."

* * *

Pietro, Laura, and the clones walked down a hall in the facility.

"Where do we go?" asked Q0.

"I'm not sure," said Q1.

They heard a shout.

"You again! You still think you're me and I'm just some clone!"

It was the Pietro clone who yelled at Q1, claiming to be the real Quicksilver.

"I'm Quicksilver! Fastest boy alive!"

"No!" shouted Pietro. "_I'm _Quicksilver! _You're _a clone!"

"You lie!" yelled Quicksilver.

He jumped up to attack.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, Hank?" asked Charles.

Charles and Hank were in the lab. They were testing a blood sample they received from Magda to see if she really was the real Magda.

"Take a look here," said Hank.

On the computer screen.

_Blood Match:_

_Wanda Maximoff_

_99.36% Match_

Charles sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"We should tell Erik."

"This is going to break his heart. Again."

* * *

"Don't take another step, Ug-Tro!" said Todd, glaring at the ugly clone.

Ug-Tro (Pronounced Uhg Tro. Can't think of a name for the guy, so let's call him Ug-Tro since he's an ugly Pietro clone.) just smiled and came closer.

"Why are you scared to see me? It's me. Pietro."

"No, you're not Pietro!" yelled Wanda. "Look at yourself!"

"I was in an accident."

"You were in an accident alright," muttered Todd.

"You were made by a scientist named Dr. Miles Warren," said Lance.

"Very funny, Lance," said Ug-Tro.

"It's true," said Tabby. "You're not the real Speedy."

"Stop playing games, guys. We need to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Kitty. "What's wrong?"

"There are a bunch of guys who look kinda like me running around here. Some even have my powers."

"More clones," said Wanda. "Take us to them!"

"Sis, it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care! And don't call me sis! You're not my brother!"

"I thought you forgave me."

"I forgave my real brother."

"I am your real brother."

"It's no use," said Todd. "He's convinced he's the real Tro."

"Let's just contiune on," said Lance.

"No!" shouted Ug-Tro. "I won't let you go and get yourselves killed! If you wanna leave, you need to get through me!"

"Alright," said Tabby.

* * *

Quicknaut trying to punch Kurt's lights out, but the blue elf kept porting out of the way.

"Hold still, you furry, blue rat!"

Scott shot the big guy in between the shoulder blades, smashing him into the wall.

"You'll pay for that!" bawled Quicknaut.

Bobby froze his feet, but he was able to break out of the ice.

"Dang."

Jean telekineticly lifted the Pietro clone up and slammed him to the ground.

Rogue went over to his side and used to power to drain his energy, knocking him out.

"He was tough," said Bobby.

"You can say that again," said Kurt.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Scott.

He was telekineticlly lifted and thrown to a wall.

"Jean! The heck?" asked Rogue.

"That wasn't me!"

"Then who?"

"Me."

A girl who looked like Jean showed herself. She smirked at them.

"Call me the Red Queen."

* * *

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

"That was easy," said Todd.

Ug-Tro laid unconscious on the floor.

"Like, let's hurry up," said Kitty. "I wanna leave this place."

"Your friends need help."

The Brotherhood and kitty were shocked. Lance was the most shocked.

"Yo, he looks just like Lance!" exclaimed Todd.

Indeed he did. He looked exactly like Lance. Only difference was his hair was short where Lance's hair was long.

"Who are you?" asked Lance.

"My name is Ioannis. I am your clone, Lance."

"Aw man! I was cloned too!"

"Never mind," said Wanda. "What do you mean our friends need need help?"

"They're fighting Red Queen," said Ioannis. "She's Jean's clone. She's evil and very powerful."

"Then what are we just standing here for?" asked Tabby. "Let's go!"

* * *

Charles watched his best friend Erik and his "wife" with sadness.

'I feel bad about telling them, but they must know.'

Charles wheeled over.

"Erik, Magda, I wish to speak with you both."

"What is it, Charles?" asked Erik.

* * *

Bobby was slammed against the wall.

"You're all pathetic," sneered Red Queen.

The ground started to shake. Both Lance and Ioannis were making tremors.

"Lance was cloned too?" asked Kurt.

Wanda hexed the Red Queen hard with a hex bolt, knocking her out cold.

"Ioannis, do you know where Miles is?" asked Lance.

"Follow me," said Ioannis.

* * *

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am the real Pietro Maximoff!" yelled Quicksilver.

"No, I am!" screamed Pietro.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your lies!"

He jumped up to attack. He slammed his fist down to pound Pietro but his held his arm up to block the attack.

Wietro hit Quicksilver with a hex bolt.

Quicksilver got back up and ran around Q0, cutting off his air.

"I-I ca-can't breeeeath!"

"Leave him alone!" bawled Q1.

He smashed his hand in Quicksilver's face. Quicksilver wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Laura, why are you helping the impostors?" asked Quicksilver.

"I'm not," said Laura. "I'm helping my boyfriend."

"I am your boyfriend!"

"Shut up!"

Laura stabbed him in the stomach with her claws.

"Ah! Ah!"

She pulled them out and backed away. The clone dropped to the floor.

"Laura," Pietro said, carefully.

"He was driving me crazy," Laura said in a small voice. "He kept saying he was you, but he wasn't and I just snapped."

Pietro wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, X."

"Guys!"

The X-Men, Brotherhood, and Lance's clone showed up.

"Lance, you have a clone?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" asked Jean, looking at the bloody clone.

"Is he dead?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think he is yet," said Wietro. He might if he doesn't get medical attention, but we don't have the time at the moment."

"Who are you?" asked Tabby. "Another Speedy clone?"

"Yep."

"We need to going," said Q1.

"I knew where Dr. Warren is," said Ioannis.

* * *

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A man with brown hair, dark blue eyes, wearing glasses and a lab coat was in a lab.

The sound of foot steps could be heard.

"Hello?" said Miles. "Is anyone there?"

It was quiet again.

Miles shrugged and went back to work.

A tremor shook up the lab.

Miles fell to the the floor.

Some equipment was flying around. Some turned blue and blew up.

Pietro stood in front of the doctor.

"Are you Dr. Warren?"

Miles got up and brushed himself off.

"I am."

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. Of course, you probably already know that, don't you? You made the Pietro clones."

"So what if I did?"

"You caused me and them a lot of trouble. I'm going to make you pay."

Todd was sticking to the wall. He used his long tongue and wrapped it around Miles. He threw the scientist across the lab.

Ioannis grabbed his by the collar.

"Hi, Daddy."

He slapped Miles in the face. Then he threw him and Miles landed at Wanda's feet.

Wanda hexed him, lifting him off the ground. She threw him down hard, his face slammed against the floor.

Pietro grabbed Miles and looked him in the eye.

"How did you even know about me? Why would you clone me? Where did you even get my DNA? Tell me!"

"He got it from me, his boss."

Pietro dropped Miles at the sound of the voice. He slowly turned his head to face the man.

Pietro got a good look at him. His eyes were glittering rubies, with evil shining from their depths. His lips formed a sinister grin.

"Essex."

* * *

Please review this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Pietro narrowed his eyes at Essex. He looked just as he remembered him. His deep blue skin and blood red eyes made him look like some demented smurf. And the evil smirk on his face made Pietro's blood boil in anger.

"Who is he, Pietro?" asked Laura.

"His name is Nathaniel Essex, but he goes by Sinister," said Pietro. "Personally, I think the name suits him. He's an evil, psychotic man. He experiments on humans and mutants, steals DNA, and uses brutal techniques to try and create the perfect mutant. He's ruined lives and killed thousands."

"You make me sound like a bad person," said Sinister, smirking.

"That's because you are!"

"You said you are Dr. Warren's boss?" asked Scott.

"That's right. I gave him Pietro's DNA. See, I've spent years trying to create the ultimate mutant. I've collected DNA from thousands of people for as long as I can remember. Then one day, I came across Pietro and his potential."

"Potential?" asked Pietro.

"You may not know it, but you're stronger then you think you are. As you grow, so will your power."

Then Nick Fury and SHIELD showed up.

"Aw crap," groaned Lance.

"Dr. Essex, you're guilty for illegal cloning," said Fury.

Sinister smirked. "You can not arrest me. All I've done was work for FBI. Apparently the government dislikes you and your group, Fury, so they hired me to create their own super-powered team.

I created most of the clones. That includes you, Q1, and you too, Wietro, is it?"

"_You _made me?" growled Q1.

"I did," said Sinister. "As did I create the Wanda clone. You know, the one who thinks she's Magda."

Pietro's eyes went wide.

"You actually thought your mother was alive? Pietro, I thought you were a genius."

* * *

"Charles, what's wrong?" asked Erik.

"Erik, my old friend, I'm so sorry," said Charles. "But Magda isn't who she thinks she is."

"What do you mean?" asked Magda.

"Magda, look at your hands. Are those the hands of a middle aged woman?"

Magda looked at her hands. Then she looked at Charles.

"You're not Magda Lehnsherr. Magda died in that snow storm years ago."

"No!" screamed Magda. "I remember my life! I am Magda!"

"You're not," said Charles. "You're a clone of Wanda, aged and brainwashed to believe you are Magda."

"You're a liar!" Magda sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Liar."

Erik was also crying. He bent down and hugged his wife.

* * *

"I am quite proud of my work," said Sinister. "I will be rewarded with the Nobel Prize and metal of honor for my work and I will make sure to thank Pietro for his contributions."

Pietro, Q1, and the others were angry. Pietro was ready to kill that monster. He turned to Fury.

"Hey, Nick, I'll make a deal with you. Give me ten minutes alone with Sinister."

"Pietro, you can't fight him by yourself!" exclaimed Kurt.

"He's right," said Q1. "That's why I'm staying here too."

Pietro nodded. "I knew you'd want to stay for your revenge. Q1 and I are going to stay here with Sinister. The rest of you leave. We should have him ready for you to arrest in that amount of time. And you can have me too if you still want me."

"Pietro," said Laura.

Fury nodded. "Team, move out."

SHIELD exited.

"Be careful, brother," said Wanda.

Pietro, Q1, and Sinister were the only ones left.

* * *

Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Pietro, Q1, and Sinister were the only ones still in the lab.

Sinister frowned. "Pietro, does your tiny brain really allow you to think you can defeat me?"

"I don't think. I know."

"You're right. You don't think. If you had thought about it, you'd know this is suicide."

"Shut you mouth!" yelled Q1.

"The two of us is more then enough to defeat you," said Pietro.

"Make that three."

Q1's eyes went wide.

"It's the gray-eyes Pietro!"

"Call me Quickneto."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," said Sinister. "I'll destroy you all. Then I'll make new Pietro clones. Better ones. Ones that will be obedient to me."

"I won't let that happen!" shouted Pietro.

He and Q1 dashed toward Sinister, fists ready to slug the creep. But instead of Sinister, their fists hit air.

"I'm over here."

They turned toward his voice.

'Fuck,' thought Pietro. 'He can teleport.'

Quickneto used his powers to lift a heave piece of metal and sent it crashing down on Sinister.

"Got him."

"I don't think so," said Q1.

The metal rose up and flung toward Quickneto. He flew out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" mocked Sinister.

Quickneto started to control all the metal within the room, causing metal objects to spin in a vortex. Pietro and Q1 moved around the room at top speed. Sometimes it looked like they were porting from place to place.

Sinister was growing angry. He started concussive blasts everywhere, trying to hit them.

"Hold still, you cowards!"

"I'm not a coward!" yelled Pietro.

"Nor am I!" yelled Q1.

Sinister continued to fire at random. Pietro and Q1 got close enough to him and the two charged in and double-clocked Sinister, rendering him unconscious.

"We did it," said Quickneto.

"Thanks for showing up to help," said Pietro.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Now what?" asked Q1.

"I plan to live up to my end of the bargain," said Pietro. "I'm going to hand Sinister over to Fury."

"Then what? Let them take you away too? Remember how they tried to kill you!"

"I'm not going to runaway from this. Then I will be coward like Sinister called me."

"Fine! Go and get locked away or kill! I'm out of here!"

Q1 ran off.

"And you?" Pietro asked Quickneto.

"We all make choices. You choise to turn your self in. Q1 chose to run. I choose to hide. For now anyway. I know for a fact SHIELD will try to use me as a weapon."

Pietro nodded. "Alright. Thanks again."

Quickneto flew away.

* * *

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Pietro came out of the building, dragged out Sinister's body.

He saw that Miles was handcuffed and Q0 and Wietro were gone.

'Q1 must've taken Q0,' thought Pietro. 'But where did Wietro go and why did he leave?'

"Here he is, Fury," said Pietro. "As I promised. And in seven minutes instead of ten. Three minutes to spare."

"Nice, Tro," said Lance.

"Where are the clones?" asked Fury as some agents dragged Sinister away.

"They all ran away."

"Pietro clones are still at large," Fury said into a comlink.

"Only four are," said one agents. "Three are dead. So is that red-head girl clone."

"They're dead?" asked Scott. "They were still alive when we left them."

Pietro's eyes narrowed. "You killed them!"

"They shouldn't have been born in the first place," said the SHIELD agent.

"Doesn't mean you had the right to end their lives!"

"They were mentally unstable anyway. Plus one of them was bleeding to death. And one wouldn't have fit in with society with that face."

"They could've been helped! You stay away from the other clones! They're innocent! They shouldn't be punished for what Sinister did!"

"Listen here, you little-"

"Everyone shut up!" ordered Fury. "Just leave, kid."

"You're letting me go?"

"Yes. Now leave."

"Let's go home, Pietro," said Wanda.

* * *

At the mansion, Magda's aging was accelerating. She was getting older and weaker.

Hank said there was no way to help her. She would die.

Erik and Magda were siting outside, watching the night sky. Magda didn't look too old, but old still. She had a few wrinkles and some gray and white hairs.

"How do you feel, Magda?" asked Erik.

"Oh, I'm alright, dear," said Magda with a small smile.

"Can I get you anything? Don anything for you?"

"I just want to sit here with you."

"As you wish, dear."

Magda rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Erik, can you promise me something?"

"What is it, Magda?"

"Promise me you'll be there for your children. They, especially Pietro, are going to need you. Promise me you'll always love them. Please promise me that."

"Yes. Yes, I promise, Magda, I promise."

Magda smiled. "Thank you, Erik. And those I may not be the real Magda or even a clone, I know that she still loves you with all her heart."

"And I love her. And my children. I promise to make things right with them."

"Thank you."

And with that, Magda died. Erik held her and sobbed.


	19. Chapter 19

They X-Men and Brotherhood came back to the mansion.

"Pietro, Wanda, there's something you need to know," said Ororo.

"We know," said Wanda. "That woman wasn't our mom."

Ororo nodded sadly.

"She didn't make it, did she?" asked Pietro.

"I'm sorry."

"I lost my mom again. I almost died. Why do bad things always happen to me?"

"You have bad luck?" said John.

"Not helping, Johnny," said Remy.

"Today was a rough day," said Pietro. "I need to be alone for awhile."

He walked into another room. Laura followed him.

"Pietro? Are you going to be okay?" asked Laura.

"I'm not okay now." He looked Laura in the eye and gave her a small smile. "But I will be eventually. As long as you'll always be by my side."

"You know I will. And not just me. You have a sister and lots of friends there for you."

"Thanks, Laura."

Pietro pressed his lips against hers. Laura kissed back.

They continued to kiss until they heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm going to let this go just this one time because you had a hell of a day," said Logan. "But next time you better watch your ass, kid."

"Right," said Pietro. "Whatever you say, Logan."

Logan exited the room.

"So much for him never finding out," said Laura.

"Oh well," said Pietro.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

The Brotherhood was spending the night at the mansion. Everyone was asleep but Pietro.

He kept tossing and turning in bed.

'I can't stop thinking about the clones. Are they okay?'

He got out of bed and got dressed. Pietro opened the window and jumped out. He spun around as super speed and landed on his feet.

'I need to find Q1, Q0, Wietro, and Quickneto and make sure they're okay.'

He thought about where they'd be.

* * *

Pietro stood out the Brotherhood house. He turned the knob and went inside.

The clones were in the living room.

"You found us," said Q0.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I thought since you guys are my clones, you'd think like me. I thought after everything, you'd all wanna go home. And this house is my and the others' home."

"How is Ioannis?" asked Wietro.

"He's alright. He's going to start school at Bayville High. Lance is going to tell everyone he's his cousin."

"That's good. He'll have a normal life."

"And you guys?"

"I plan on moving to Canada," said Quickneto. "Live in a small village. Start a new life."

"Me and Q0 are going to continue to stick together," said Q1. "We'll travel 'till we find a place to settle."

"What about you?" Pietro asked Wietro.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't decided yet."

"You could always stay here. You can be my cousin."

"Thanks, but no. I caused you enough trouble."

"But I want you to stay. I want all of you to stay."

"It's better if we went our separate way," said Quickneto.

"I'm going to miss you all."

Wietro hugged Pietro. Quickneto did too. Pietro lifted Q0 up and hugged him.

Pietro looked at Q1. His head was turned, looking away from Pietro. He lifted his hand up. A small gesture saying goodbye.

Pietro smiled and did the same.

'Everything will be okay,' he thought.

* * *

The End.


End file.
